User blog:Element K/YouTube vs History - Nostalgia Critic vs Gene Shalit
Hey! Hey! It’s a bird! It’s a plane! Nope, it’s an irregular series. Greetings wiki peers, your local Element K has finally returned to the blogs and battles (and I am in love with this one) Anyways, on this battle, I know it doesn’t follow the hints I’ve posted but I think hints are restraining me. It makes me restricted to the battle I’ve teased and I don’t like it. From now on, no more hints and I’ll write whatever I feel like and today I feel like a critic. As always if there is a line that you didn’t quite get, feel free to ask in the comment section below for I am too lazy to make rap meanings. So without further ado we have the Nostalgia Critic against famed critic from NBC’s The Today Show, Gene Shalit. http://www.shadowville.com/124330/genres/club-beats/reverb Nostalgia Critic: Channel Awesome against show segment? Hell no! You Look like Bob Ross had a kid with Groucho A face unfit for TV and a voice unfit for radio At most your fame equates to a SpongeBob cameo FAIL! I’m used to criticizing the nostalgic FAIL! Your memorable moments are just tragic FAIL! One comment on a film you abhor Son broke back mounted by sexual predators Bad Touch! “Look at me - I’m critiquing!” Ha-bullshit. You’re just a pun excreting Jellyfish who turned a Corner quarter from payola While I fought through YouTube systems and voila! My look’s iconic! (Hello!) Your look is pretty common EVEN TMNT IS LESS HORSESHIT; COME ON! Don’t need glasses to see that you do bias reviews CUT! Let’s end it here so that you don’t have to Gene Shalit: Doug! You Doug your own grave trying to fire rhymes I’ll make a Walker fall like I was Rick Grimes Best Walker-way real far from this fight ‘Cause you’re a Doug that’s all bark and no bite! My rap Genes are Sha-lit , criticisms are legit Media cried when I quit, YouTube takes off your ship Dropping cuss words left, right and centre Repetitive repertoire that we remember If you like NC then allow me to recommend Have some self-respect: watch AVGN instead (Strike!) After all you’re merely a copy, right? Look up YT’s Guide for despicable sloppy writes You’ll see an elephant there and let me say diss: “Nostalgia revolves around childhood and happiness” Yet you didn’t go that route and brother that’s fine But unless you learn your roots, back off like your hair-line Nostalgia Critic: Fuck YOU, asshole! Now the Review Must Go On, You think you got mad drive but you’re really a yawn! Your standards are low as shit if the thing you want Is to compare me to a dumb fuck cock sucking cunt! *Beat changes to http://www.shadowville.com/124409/genres/dirty-south-beats/voltage* Angry Video Game Nerd: This rap battle sucks, here’s a turning point of total terror Let James on the mic play, honestly I slay and Cinemassacre ‘Cause I’m the pioneer known as everyman’s reviewer (FUCK!) Been shitting on shitty games before the dawn of Let’s Players Gene Shalit: Well I’m bored, James! Sure I referred to you then But only way you’ll be a 10 is if it came from IGN Angry Video Game Nerd: You know what’s''' bullshit'? Rude old fuckers with arrogance Take you back to the past, just so you could have relevance Nostalgia Critic: NEEERRRDD!! You got some nerve! I’ll crush you, put it on loop Angry Video Game Nerd: That’s an atomic shitload of fuck power glove; all I have to do Is throw a pen into your throat: Nerd Tested! Nerd Approved! Nostalgia Critic: Says the cow humping trans who hid in a power suit Angry Video Game Nerd: I’m Rolling and Rocking after a decade while you choked Nostalgia Critic: Screw that Attack, you knew from that start that you’re a joke You’re a fucking Jekyll jack-off with a pussy full of salt Angry Video Game Nerd: Is mister poopyhead in a shit pickle running out of insults? Gene Shalit: Enough already making stars like me look so silly I outdo you two with Looney Tunes but listen, really It disappoints me crude behavior is the new Laughing Matter But I’m a Man About Anything – so '''fuck' you, I’m the master! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Nostalgia Critic Gene Shalit Angry Video Game Nerd Hints of a hopeful return: File:Rolex.jpg File:Michael_Bay_Instagram.png File:Impowerfulenoughtomakemariostupid.png Category:Blog posts